Advices and Discoveries
by Watch Hound
Summary: In which 17 year old Wallabee Beatles decides to ask advice from his friend Hoagie P. Gilligan and makes a shocking discovery. 2/5 focus.


Advices and Discoveries

Part of the Fragmented Charm collection. Memories are like a charm on a bracelet, easy to collect and very dear to the owner. This collection also contains; Concerts and Trains.

Summary: In which 17 year old Wallabee Beatles decides to ask advice from his friend Hoagie P. Gilligan and makes a shocking discovery. 2/5 focus.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

Advices and Discoveries

_-You're making something out of nothing-_

* * *

Wallabee –Wally- Beatles was actually very nervous when venturing down the sidewalk towards his best friend. The leaf-filled branches of the few trees he passed, were shaking thanks to the morning breeze and he directed his attention firmly towards the concrete of the pavement. One single red Toyota solemnly passed his slumped figure and drove off into the long boulevard before taking a turn to the right.

Sighing, the blonde stuck his hands into the pockets of his tattered jeans and continued walking towards his destination. He was obviously having troubles and, like with most boys of his age, they were girl-related. Never before had his hormones shook him this horribly and the Aussie wasn't too sure if he found this enjoyable or not.

The web of his problems was connected around one bright, cheerful and Asian centre, namely his best friend Kuki Sanban. They've met each other a few weeks ago in a desolate train station and befriended each other rather smoothly. This didn't take away the fact that Wally expected more out of their relationship and wanted to take it to the _next level_. Or more easily explained, he wanted to take the cute Japanese teen out on a date.

Unfortunately the green-eyed tough guy had no idea how to ask someone on a date and decided to ask advice from his best friend and self-proclaimed ladies man, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., it would be certain he had a firm base to build on after some pep talk. Before Wally was aware of where his feet were taking him, he was already standing in front of the small white painted fence of the front garden of his friend's house.

Opening the wooden gate, he walked through the collection of azaleas, hydrangeas and rosebushes, and finally stood in front of the nice polished door. His index finger pressed against the doorbell and he could faintly hear the buzzing sound of the bell behind the sturdy front door. The Aussie scratched his chin and waited impatiently for his friend to answer the door. What he didn't expect however, was that Hoagie would appear in a mere towel, water still dripping from his firm chest.

"Wally? Whatta surprise to see you here." Grinning shamefully, the boy took a step back to let his friend in.

The firm teen wasn't chubby like he was when he was thirteen, he'd grown perfectly into his growing spurt and was fairly strong. He ditched his aviator goggles, but still kept them in his room for nostalgic reasons, and wore a regular brown-colored cap. His clear blue eyes sparkled excitedly and he apologized himself for his unusual attire.

"Ah came on a bad time?" Wally couldn't suppress a short laugh on the end of his sentence and the chestnut-haired teen shortly joined him.

"You can say that.. I'ma change, okay?" Just when Hoagie was going to turn to the staircase, when a booming –female- voice came from upstairs.

"Where do ya keep the towels, hun?!" Emerald eyes glanced from upstairs back to his friend and back to upstairs.

"Ah really came inappropriately, huh?" The blonde rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well.. Uhm.. You see.." Just when he was forming a suitable sentence in the chronicles of his mind, a dark-skinned girl came downstairs with a light blue towel wrapped around her body.

"Uh.. Heya, Wally." Now the Aussie had seen all possible things, Abigail –Abby- Lincoln and his best friend. An item?

"Ah should call before Ah come visit?" They both nodded in unison and blushed scarlet.

Wally was guided towards the living room and seated himself on the comfortable leather couch in the right corner. In front of him was a small glass table and, in search of putting his mind off of things, he grabbed an airplane magazine and started flipping through the pages. Pictures of combat airplanes, regular jumbo jets and other machinery crowded his mind.

Finally his two friends reemerged, fully clothed this time, and took a seat next to him, each on a different side to avoid further awkwardness. The blonde rubbed the back of his head, glanced at both of them and scraped his throat.

"So.. uh.. How did this 'appen?" Chocolate-eyes narrowed and Hoagie just coughed into his fist.

"Fine, Abby'll tell the boy." She quickly stuffed her long wet black locks into a makeshift ponytail and explained the situation.

"Suga' over there," Abigail pointed at the blue-eyed teen next to him, "asked me out on a date and well, the way he put things.. It was kinda hard to resist."

Wally nodded, glanced quickly at his blushing friend and looked back at the Afro-American girl on his other side. He was a tiny bit jealous that his best mate was able to ask a girl, Abigail Lincoln at that, out on a date so easily while he was stuttering when Kuki and him were having a **regular** conversation.

"It was all peachy keen. Flowers, treats and stuff like that. Then things started to get more.. intimate." The dark beauty grinned mischievously and the blonde could guess what happened next.

Giving Hoagie a bump with his elbow, Wally smiled contently and said, "So ya and Abby, mate? Congrats."

"Well.. She couldn't resist me. Quite frankly, I don't know a girl who could." He adjusted his cap and straightened the fabric of his blue button up shirt.

"Don't get it in too high over ya head, boy. Abby likes ya for ya personality, not ya slick words and ya cheesy pickup lines." They laughed mirthfully and the couple smiled flirty at each other.

"Should Ah get worried that ya gonna jump me?" The Aussie joked and another ring of laughter resonated in the messy living room.

"Hey, Wally. Why did you decide to stop by anyways?" Hoagie questioned out loud and tapped against his cap.

"Uhm.. 'Bout that.." He started to blush and glanced nervously at the glass table in front of him.

"Ya got probs, boy." Abby stated and pulled her own red cap on top of her head.

"Urgh, Ah wanna ask Kooks out." There he said it and his cheeks were probably flustered.

"Wally, you've come to the right person." The chestnut-haired teen arched his back and smirked triumphantly at his fellow friend.

"You've got to butter the ladies up, talk smooth and roll them in for the prize." Abby rose an ebony eyebrow and placed her hand on her side.

"Hun, all that smooth talk of yours came out in stutters. Don't listen to 'em, Wally. He's as sweet as candy but he tries too hard. I told'em that already." Hoagie looked down and grinned cheekily.

Green eyes were squinted closed for a moment and his temper and impatience were getting the best of him.

"Listen, Ah just wanna ask Kooks out.. Please gimme some 'elp 'ere." Frustration was clear in his voice and his companions were visibly shocked.

"Chill, boy. Abby'll tell ya what to do. Just go with it. Just ask 'er, without all too many complications." He exhaled deeply and buried his face into his hands.

"But Ah don't know where to take 'er! Ah don't know what she likes.." Hoagie patted him softly on the back and the Afro-American girl just bit the inside of her cheek.

An uncomfortable silence arose in the living room and the couple was thinking vigorously about a suitable place for a first date. Suddenly, Hoagie remembered something Kuki told him when they met for the second time.

"To the beach." Wally and Abby glanced in disbelief at the chestnut-haired teen.

"Kuki once mentioned to me that she likes the beach.." He shrugged and closed the first button of his shirt.

"That's.. That's genius, mate!" The Aussie jumped up from the cream-colored sofa and already stood by the door leading to the hall.

"Thanks a lot, guys. Ah am gonna ask 'er right away." Chocolate and sky blue eyes blinked slowly when the door was slammed shut.

The chestnut-haired boy regarded the dark vixen on his sofa, glanced at the closed curtains and in one swift movement threw all the magazines onto the floor. Abby crossed one bare leg over the other and smirked smugly at him.

"Shall we continue from where we left off, my precious?" She giggled and leaned lazily with one arm on the side of the couch.

"Cut the chit-chat. Ya sure are lucky ya family is a weekend out." Hoagie smiled and threw his cap behind the couch.

"You have no idea how lucky I am." He placed her arms around her waist, his bare arms feeling the smooth fabric of her navy-colored sweater.

Abby truly had no idea.

_

* * *

_

-Her bone structure screams;

"_Touch her!" "Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse of curves_

_So with the combination of my gift with one liners_

_And my way, my way with words…-_

* * *

Lyrics by Cute is what we aim for, Curse of Curves, I don't own it.

I also don't own the characters.

As for reviews.. I guess we'll see?


End file.
